Entrenando El enterradorTripleH Slash
by DancreAdrid
Summary: Triple H y El enterrador ensayan para uno de sus grandes combates en la wwe. ¿Que pasará? Slash relación hombre/hombre  Continuación? Sí os gusta sí. ;


—Una vez más.—Habló Undertaker.

Triple H lo miró con furia mientras tomaba aire. Una vez más el gran viquingo cargó contra él. El enterrador intentó alzarlo sujetándolo por el cuello con una sola mano, pero se quedó a medio camino. Tres veces más lo intentaron, aunque lo único que consiguió fue alzar el dolor de cuello de Triple H.

—Vamos.—Lo instó una y otra vez.

El rubio corrió contra el enterrador. Sacando su garra Undertaker atrapó su cuello y trató de levantarlo. Gracias al impulso del rubio logró levantarlo... al menos los primeros segundos...

—¿Quieres quitarte de encima?—Gruñó el enterrador.  
—¿Quieres dejar de darme ordenes?—Habló mientras clavaba un dedo sobre su pecho.—Suéltame.—Exclamó el rubio cuando el enterrador lo apresó contra el suelo con una de sus llaves. La cabeza del rubio se pegaba al suelo provocando una fuerte tensión en su nuca. —Suél...tame o te arrepentirás.  
—No me hagas reír.

Tan pronto como el viquingo consiguió liberarse de la presa lo golpeó con rudeza.

—¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?—Se rió el enterrador.

Triple H se limpió una mancha de sangre de los labios y escupió sobre la lona. —Tal vez podría no acudir al combate y dejarte plantado en el ring, por listo

Los vestuarios se llenaron de vaho en cuestión de minutos. El agua caía sobre la piel broceada de Triple H. Gotas tibias se deslizaban complacidas sobre su pecho y seguían su camino hasta perderse de vista. Sujetó la pastilla de jabón azul y empezó a enjabonarse llenando el aire con un dulce olor a crisantemos.

Tal vez no tendría que haber aceptado ese combate. Tras los primero días, en los que pensó que sería genial poder estar más tiempo con su amante, empezaba a pensar que trabajar durante tanto tiempo juntos, no era una buena idea. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan mandón? Salta más alto, más deprisa, tienes que estar más cerca…

Pasando sus dedos entre el pelo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pero se arrepintió al instante. Triple H se llevó una mano al cuello.

—Tenías que haber ido a la enfermería para que no te saldría un moretón.—Dijo el enterrador a sus espaldas. Todavía llevaba los pantalones negros de entrenamiento.

—Me temo que voy tarde para evitarlo, Deadmen.

—Déjame ver…

—Aparta de una vez y déjame terminar de ducharme.

A pesar de saber que el rubio estaba enfadado Undertaker no pudo evitar sonreír. Alzando las manos dio un par de pasos atrás para dejar que terminara de asearse, pero no apartó la vista de él.

Al principio el rubio decidió ignorarlo hasta que encontró divertido el saber que tenía tanto poder sobre el enterrador. Cada uno de sus movimientos eran seguidos con ansia voraz.

La pastilla se deslizaba sobre sus muslos mientras dejaba bien a la vista su trasero. Aún sabiendo que él estaba tan cerca no pudo evitar sorprenderse al sentirlo pegado a su espalda. La piel del enterrador se sentía fría y áspera contra él. De alguna forma extraña aquello le hizo sentir protegido.

La lengua del Enterrador lamió el hueco de su cuello arrancándole un gemido. La curva de su cuerpo se acoplaba al suyo como si fueran las piezas de un puzzle. Sentía su calor, su fuerza y deseo pegados a él.

El guerrero rubio lo arrinconó contra los azulejos mientras el chorro de agua continuaba cayendo sobre ellos.

—No debería dejar que te acercaras.—Habló Triple H antes de contradecirse besando sus labios.

—¿Aún estas enfadado?

El rubio no dijo nada mientras sus manos comenzaban a quitar los pantalones de su compañero. Undertaker lo detuvo.

—Vamos H, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Quieres discutir o hacerlo?

—H—Le advirtió.—El enterrador apartó el pelo hundido de su rostro.

—Si tan mal lo hago tal vez no deberíamos seguir con este combate.

—H, eso…—Comenzó a decir el enterrador, pero Triple H lo interrumpió

—Ya sé que no podemos cancelarlo ahora…

—El antebrazo del enterrador se movió rápido y en segundos era el rubio quien se encontraba contra la pared y con el pecho presionado por aquel brazo.

—¿Cuándo he dicho que lo hagas mal?

—A mi no me pareciste muy contento en el entrenamiento.

—Guárdate esas ideas estúpidas para quien quiera creérselas H. Sí te exijo tanto es porque puedes hacerlo y porque estas técnicas son muy peligrosas y no quiero que salgas perjudicado. La mano que te sujeta es la mía y si por lo que sea fallo… Necesito saber que sabré hacerlo bien. ¿Lo entiendes? –Preguntó apretándolo aun más contra la pared.

—Tal vez…— El rubio murmuró algo que el enterrador no llegó a oír y acercó más la oreja para escucharle. En el momento en el que estuvo cerca Triple H le mordió juguetonamente. El agarre del antebrazo de enterrador se aflojó mientras le abría las piernas, metiendo el muslo para separarlas. Triple H atrapó sus labios y lo besó mordiéndolos al separarse. Ambos miraron a su alrededor en busca de algún sitio en el que poder estar cómodos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Jeff Hardy entró en la habitación con el mp3 en la mano mientras bailaba al compás de una de las canciones que escuchaba. Miró un momento hacia la pareja, que se había quedado tan sockeados que aun se abrazaban, antes de hablar:

—Si el agua esta tan fría, tal vez sea mejor que vuelva más tarde.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja abandonó los baños, cerró la puerta y se carcajeó tan alto que Triple H y el enterrador desearon hacerle comer el reproductor de música.

—DeadMan

—¿Si?

—¿Dónde has dejado el ataúd? –Preguntó Triple H.

Los dos hombres se miraron y comenzaron a vestirse a toda prisa. Terminarían lo que habían empezado en el espacioso ataúd y luego irían a un funeral en tecnicolor.


End file.
